My Love Life Story
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Apakah itu kebahagian yang Luhan selalu fikirkan?temukan jawabannya disini :) HUNHAN/GS/RATED-M


_First Sight_

'Apa itu kebahagiaan?'

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu ada di benak Luhan sejak sang mama mengatakan bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan lelaki pujaannya namun lelaki yang ditaksirnya untuk pertama kali selama dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup, itu adalah lelaki yang bermuka datar dan juga terkenal sangat dingin.

Luhan sendiri sejujurnya sangat takut dengan lelaki itu. Selama ini dia hanya bisa memandangi dari kejauhan ketika lelaki itu sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena hanya dengan itulah, dia dapat memandangi pujaan hati—atau lebih tepatnya calon suami—nya tersenyum lembut atau tertawa lepas.

Seperti saat ini, tunangannya itu sedang beristirahat di bangku bersama Yifan, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Mereka tampak baru saja berlatih basket dan sedang beristirahat sambil bercanda bersama. Luhan yang memandangi dibalik bangku penonton bersama Baekhyun dan Zitao—kekasih dan istri Chanyeol dan Yifan, sepupu Luhan—tersenyum kecil melihat lelaki bermarga Oh yang sedang memukuli Jongin yang terus menggoda Sehun.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Bagaimana jika kau tidak mau dengan Luhan, aku yang menggantikanmu?" begitulah ucapan bodoh Jongin yang membuat Sehun memukulinya diikuti dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil dan juga omelan seperti betapa bodohnya Kyungsoo menerima lelaki bodoh dan mesum seperti Jongin.

Setelah puas memukuli Jongin, Sehun memandangi Luhan tepat dimatanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat pada Luhan yang langsung membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Lelaki itu menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kalimat "Kita pulang bersama" yang langsung diangguki Luhan dengan wajah yang super merah hingga Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

 _ **Luhan, gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Sehun, pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang akan menjadi tunangannya kelak adalah seorang lelaki yang hangat.**_

 _First Plan Date_

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi ketika matanya menangkap dua tiket yang Jongdae berikan padanya karena dia batal menggunakannya karena dirinya sakit dan Minseok sang kekasih melarangnya berkeliaran diluar rumah untuk sementara waktu. Awalnya Jongdae ingin menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia merasa bahwa Sehun lebih membutuhkannya demi kelangsungan hubungannya. Begitu jawaban Jongdae ketika Sehun bertanya tentang alasan pemberian tiket.

Dan sekarang Sehun bingung bagaimana caranya mengajak Luhan untuk pergi berkencan. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan. Dan Sehun bingung harus apa. Haruskah dia bertanya kepada Chanyeol cara mengajak seorang wanita berkencan? Sepertinya itu ide bagus, batin Sehun.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hyung! Dulu ketika kau dan Baek noona kencan untuk pertama kalinya, bagaimana cara kau mengajaknya?" tanya Sehun.

"Eoh? Aku? Dulu aku langsung mengajaknya secara spontan saja ketika momennya tepat. Karena Baekhyun dulu kurang begitu menyukai hal manis" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aaahh begituuuu~ neee gomawo hyung!" Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aiisshh bagaimana cara untuk mengajaknya berkencan eoh?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Huft baiklah mari mengajak nona rusa berkencan" gumam Sehun.

 _ **Oh Sehun, pria tampan berusia dua puluh satutahun. Pria yang cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita karena ketampanan dan sifat coolnya ternyata tidak tahu cara mengajak kencan wanita.**_

 _First date message_

To:nona Rusa

Hai nona rusa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

From:nona Rusa

Aku sedang membuat kimbab monsieur Oh. Ada yang bisa kubantu?

To:nona Rusa

Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?

From:nona Rusa

Sejujurnya tidak. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin membuat kimbap yang banyak

To:nona Rusa

Aku punya 2 tiket untuk taman bermain siang ini. Apa kau mau menemani?

From:nona Rusa

Kau? Tiket bermain? Apa aku tidak salah baca? O.O

To:nona Rusa

Aaiisshh kau mau tidak? Jongdae hyung yang memberikannya

From:nona Rusa

Heumm... baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu. Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku?

To:nona Rusa

Sekitar jam 10? Otte?

From:nona Rusa

Arrasseooo~ masih ada satu setengah jam lagi untuk bersiap. Aku akan bawa kimbap ini untuk bekal

To:nona Rusa

Masak yang enak oke? Chagiyaaaa~

From:nona Rusa

Yaaak! Dasar serigala cadel!

 _ **Luhan, gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang tersipu malu karena calon tunangannya memanggilnya chagiya.**_

 _First date_

Saat ini waktu sudah menunnjukkkan pukul 9.50 dan Luhan sudah memakai baju terbaiknya untuk kencan. Bersyukur pada Tuhan, dia bukan gadis yang akan panik dan bingung ketika ada lelaki mengajaknya kencan. Apalagi lelaki itu calon tunangan dan mungkin bisa saja menjadi calon suaminya kelak.

Luhan sudah memakai dress berwarna biru cerah dengan tas selempang berwarna senada dan flat shoes putih. Luhan menggerai rambut maroon miliknya dan hanya memakai bandana putih sebagai pemanis. Wajahnya yang cantik natural hanya dipoles lipbalm pink agar bibirnya tidak kering dan pucat. Luhan sendiri memang jarang memakai kosmetik untuk dandan. Sehingga Luhan terlihat sangat polos dan seperti anak smp karena dirinya begitu mungil.

Lalu tepat pukul 10, terdengar suara bel dari rumahnya. Ketika membuka terlihat seorang lelaki berbadan tegap berdiri dihadapannya menggunakan kemeja biru senada dengan Luhan, skinny jeans hitam dan sepatu putih. Luhan sempat bengong sejenak ketika melihat lelaki dihadapannya.

"Hello, earth calling Lulu. Earth calling Lulu" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eh... eh..." Luhan tergagap bingung. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang tergagap.

"terpesona eoh?" ledek Sehun. Pipi Luhan bersemu merah karena malu. Dipukulnya pelan lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin tertawa keras. Tawa Sehun baru reda setelah melihat wajah cemberut Luhan.

"Aigooo mian mian~ wajahmu begitu menggemaskan tadi" ucap Sehun disertai senyumnya yang lembut. Sehun melihat kotak bekal ukuran sedang yang dibawa Luhan.

"Apakah ini bekal kita hari ini?" tanya Sehun yang langsung diangguki Luhan. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Sehun yang langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menjinjing kotak bekal mereka.

Sehun bahkan membukakan pintu mobil dan membantu Luhan duduk manis. Saat di dalam mobil pun Sehun memperlakukannya selayaknya putri kerajaan. Memakaikannya seatbelt, bertanya dia kedinginan atau tidak, Luhan ingin mendengarkan musik atau tidak, dan banyak hal lagi.

Tak lama berselang keduanya kini telah sampai di taman bermain. Luhan yang tampak begitu bersemangat langsung menarik Sehun untuk segera bermain. Hingga siang menjelang Luhan dan Sehun cukup puas bermain banyak wahana yang ternyata hari itu tidak terlalu ramai.

Merasa dirinya cukup lapar, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk istirahat sejenak dan memakan bekal buatan Luhan. Makan siang mereka cukup menyenangkan karena diselingi candaan hingga rayuan ala Oh Sehun yang mau tidak mau membuat Luhan tertawa dan tersipu malu.

Setelah istirahat dan makan siang mereka selesai, Sehun mengajak Luhan menaiki berbagai wahana lainnya hingga puncaknya ketika sore menjelang Sehun mengajak Luhan menaiki wahana bianglala.

 _A Happy Cry_

Bianglala yang dinaiki Sehun dan Luhan perlahan mulai bergerak hingga ketika bianglala sampai di puncak bianglala tersebut berhenti. Luhan yang sebenarnya bukan penikmat ketinggian tersentak kaget dan sedikit gelisah melihat ketinggian tempatnya berpijak sekarang dengan tanah didasar.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin dan meremasnya lembut. Mencoba menenangkan dan menyalurkan kehangatan agar Luhan rileks dan tidak tegang.

"Gwaenchana~ aku disini menemanimu Lu" bisik Sehun. "Lihatlah matahari yang mulai terbenam. Indah bukan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias melihat pemandangan sunset yang jarang dilihatnya. Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya sunset hingga langit sepenuhnya berubah menjadi gelap dan lampu-lampu di seluruh kota mulai dihidupkan hingga membentuk sebuah kemilau yang indah apabila dilihat dari ketinggian. Tetapi di sisi lain Luhan bukannya menikmati namun mulai merasa gugup lagi dengan ketinggian. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya yang sedikit demi sedikit merayap menghinggapi tubuhnya. Dan Sehun sangat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang menegang karena takut.

" Lu, gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tetapi masih menunduk memejamkan matanya. "Hey! Aku disini gadis manis~ dan cobalah buka matamu sejenak." ucap Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya mengikuti saran Sehun. " Lihat pemandangan kota saat malam dari atas cukup indah kan? Percaya atau tidak kalau Tuhan yang menciptakan semua ini bukan manusia?" bisik Sehun. Dan Luhan mengangguk menyetujui keindahan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "Iya, Tuhan bisa nyiptain pemandangan indah dan hebatnya lagi, God let me live so I could meet someone like you :)" lanjut Sehun.

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah dan matanya mulai berair. Kemudian dia menghadap Sehun. "Gomawo Oh Sehun~ Gomawo" gumamnya menahan tangis. "Gomawo telah menerima kelebihan dan kekuranganku. Bahkan jauh sebelum keadaan saat ini kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku hanya gadis biasa dan kau lelaki tertampan di kampus. Aku yang selalu memandangimu dari kejauhan saja kini beitu dekat denganmu dan tak lama lagi kita akan saling bertunangan.

"Awalnya aku takut kau akan menolaknya dan memakiku. Tetapi kau dengan tulusnya menyetujui. Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." ujar Luhan. Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. " Sama-sama rusa kecilku. Dan ini pengakuanku. Kenapa aku menerimanya dengan tulus? Karena saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu. Dan aku terpesona dengan keindahan wajahmu. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik. Dan juga terima kasih telah menerima keburukanku selama ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Luhannie~" jawab Sehun. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Luhan.

 _ **Hari pertama kencan Luhan dan Sehun hari itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.**_

(ini partnya cukup panjang dan ada mau sambil dengerin Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou nya DBSK dan ada sebagian kondisi HunHan disini di gambarin lewat P.O.V nya member EXO yang lain)

 _The Problem and Solution_

 _[Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou_

 _Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto_

 _Koko ni iru to omotetta noni_

 _Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi]_

Luhan memandang tak percaya kedua orangtuanya. Kris dan Zitao juga tersedak mendengar ucapan paman dan bibinya itu. " Are you crazy? Aku akan dijodohkan lagi dengan lelaki yang tak kukenal? Bukankah papa dan mama aku dan Sehun sudah akan bertunangan?" seru Luhan emosi. Sangjun, ayah Luhan, menghela nafas pasrah.

" Maafkan papa, Luhan. Perusahaan kita sedang diujung tanduk. Dan satu-satunya perusahaan yang dapat membantu hanyalah perusahaan James dengan syarat papa harus menikahkanmu dengan anak lelaki James, yaitu Christopher. Maafkan papa Luhan sayang. Kau pasti juga tidak enak hati kan meminta bantuan pada keluarga Sehun?" ucap Sangjun. Luhan menggigit bibirnya kesal. Dia tak bisa membantah ucapan ayahnya. Benar, dia pasti tidak enak hati meminta bantuan Sehunnya.

 _[Doushite Kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattandarou_

 _Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi_

 _Afuredasu kotoba wakatteta noni_

 _Mou todoukanai]_

Luhan membanting serbet makannya dan beranjak dari ruang makan ke taman belakang. Dia membanting pintu yang menuju kearah taman belakang dengan kasar. Sangjun dan Annabeth, mama Luhan, menghela nafas panjang. " Kris, kejarlah Luhannie" pinta Zitao. Kris mengangguk dan langsung menyusul Luhan ke taman belakang.

Luhan duduk terdiam disamping rumah pohon miliknya dan Kris. Airmata tak dapat berhenti mengalir dari pipinya. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya adalah Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang kemarin menelfonnya untuk pulang ke China karena urusan genting dan pagi-pagi sekali tadi mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan lelaki bernama Christopher yang bahkan tak dikenalnya dalam kurun waktu seminggu lagi? Apa ayahnya sudah segila itu?

Sebuah pelukan hangat dari seorang berbadan tinggi tegap Luhan rasakan ditubuhnya yang mungil. Tanpa berpikir panjang dibalasnya pelukan namja itu dan menangis tersedu dibahu namja itu. Namja tadi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris, membelai dan mengusap lembut rambut adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

" Kris ottokkhae? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun nanti? aku tidak mau menikah dengan Christopher! Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya Kris!" isak Luhan. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. " Kita akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menolongmu Luhan" jawab Kris. Saat ini dia juga merasakan pilu yang dirasakan Luhan. Mau bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah sahabatnya.

 _[Hajimete deatta sono hikara_

 _Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitanda_

 _Amari ni shizen ni tokikonde shimatta futari_

 _Doko ni iku nori mo isshou de_

 _Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de_

 _Bokura wa futari de otonaninatte kita]_

Didalam pelukan Kris, Luhan yang masih terisak mengingat awal dia bertemu Sehun. Dia tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia ingat bagaimana ketika ia bertemu dengan Sehun ketika di tahun pertama kuliahnya di sebuah cafe ketika dia menemani Kris membeli kado untuk Zitao, dia bertemu lelaki dingin yang menolongnya saat MOS dan beberapa waktu berselang mereka mulai berpacaran sewaktu Sehun mengajaknya berkencan di taman bermain beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah dua minggu orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa mereka dijodohkan. Dan sekarang, kejadian pertama kali mereka berkencan belum ada sebulan berlalu.

 _[Demo Kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

 _Doushite Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou_

 _Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo Kimi wo zutto_

 _Koko ni iru to omotteta noni_

 _Mou kaerenai]_

" Kris, ada telpon untukmu" Zitao mengintrupsi acara berpelukan Luhan dan Kris sejenak. Kris melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya itu. Raut muka Zitao menyiratkan ada yang tidak beres. " Nuguya?" tanya Kris pada istrinya itu. Sang istri hanya menggeleng kepalanya lemah. Menandakan memang ada hal buruk terjadi pada temannya di Korea.

Kris langsung menarik istrinya masuk kedalam rumah dan menjawab telfon sejauh mungkin dari Luhan. " Yoboseyo" ucap Kris. " H...hy...hyung...Sehun sekarat di Rumah Sakit sekarang. Dia...dia...dipukuli oleh preman! Hyung kembalilah ke Korea saat ini juga" ucap sebuah suara bariton tetapi terdengar ketakutan diseberang sana. Kris tau itu suara sahabatnya. " Ne Chanyeol. Sekarang panggilkan Suho ne?" ucap Kris tenang. Dia berusaha setenang mungkin saat ini. " Kris hyung! Igeo ottokkhae? Sehun sekarat saat ini. Dan kita mendapat sebuah surat ancaman. Tapi surat itu tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Sementara Chanyeol yang menerjemahkan tak mau memberitahu maksud surat itu hingga kau kembali. dia bahkan menyembunyikan surat itu entah dimana" sahut Suho panjang-lebar.

Kris memijat pelipisnya. Jika sudah seperti ini dia sudah tak bisa tenang lagi. " Baiklah aku ke Korea sekarang juga. Jika ada apa-apa minta Yixing menghubungi istriku secepat mungkin. Dan jangan beritahu Luhan masalah ini. Disini juga sedang terjadi masalah. Kau mengerti?" jawab Kris cepat. Setelah Suho mengiyakan perintah Kris, Kris menutup telfonnya dan melesat kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua diikuti Zitao.

" Mandilah. Biar kusiapkan perlengkapanmu" titah Zitao yang diangguki Kris. Zitao dengan cekatan memasukkan baju Kris kesebuah koper kecil. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan paspor dan baju yang akan dikenakan suaminya itu. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia dengan buru-buru memakai bajunya. " Mama bilang dia telah menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk ke Korea seperti tiket dan yang lainnya. Kau bisa mengambilnya pada sekretaris Kang dibandara nanti" ujar Zitao. Kris mengangguk dan mencium bibir istrinya sekilas.

Mereka berdua turun kebawah bersamaan dengan Luhan masuk dari taman belakang. " Where are you going Kris?" tanya Luhan dengan suara serak. " I'm gonna back to Korea first. Papa memanggilku mendadak bersama Chanyeol" jawab Kris lancar. Sepertinya dia telah bersiap jika Luhan menanyainya. Luhan mengangguk sekilas lalu masuk kekamar. Kris dan Zitao menghela nafas lega.

Saat sampai diteras rumah Kris memandang istrinya sejenak. " Mianhandago gonju aku harus pulang ke Korea terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku titip Luhannie padamu Zizi" pamit Kris. Zitao mengangguk dan mencium suaminya lembut. Kris beralih pada perut buncit Zitao. " Papa's baby jangan nakal selama papa pergi ne? Jangan membuat susah mama mu. Keluarga kita sedang ada masalah jadi jangan menyusahkan mama mu untuk sementara waktu ne?" ucap Kris yang membuat Zitao tersenyum. Lalu tak lama kemudian Kris berlalu ke bandara.

 _[Tokubetsuna imi wo motsu kyou wo_

 _Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo_

 _Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni negatteru Kimi wo_

 _Boku janai hito no tonari de_

 _Shukufukusareteru sugata wo_

 _Boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou]_

Kris P.O.V

Aku miris melihat keadaan Sehun yang sangat berantakan. Hari ini adalah satu hari sebelum pernikahan dadakan Luhan besok dan Sehun belum selesai menganalisis data keuangan perusahaan uncle Sangjun. Dia terlihat frustasi. Pasalnya sejak Sehun sadarkan diri lima hari lalu dan mengetahui Luhan akan dijodohkan, Sehun memintaku untuk memberikan laporan keuangan perusahaan uncle Sangjun yang memang sangat berantakan. Pantas saja uncle baru tahu jika perusahaannya akan bangkrut.

Aku, Suho, Chanyeol dan Jongdae hyung—orang-orang yang mempunyai keluarga bekerja diperusahaan, membantu Sehun sekuat tenaga. Tapi ternyata laporan yang harus dikerjakan sangatlah banyak. Aku bahkan telah meminta bantuan sekretaris Kang dan Amy—sekretaris ayahku, tetapi laporan ini tidak kunjung selesai dievaluasi.

PUK!

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku yang mulai kaku kearah orang yang menepuk bahuku. " Kev, can i go out with Jongdae? I must go somewhere. I'll text where i'm going. You seem busy now. I don't want to disturb you" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah istriku sendiri. Aku mengangguk menanggapi. Lagipula aku memang lebih sibuk dibandingkan Chen. Dan aku juga lebih dibutuhkan Sehun untuk urusan ini. Kutatap istriku dan Chen keluar dari kamar rawat Sehun hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Drrt...drrt...drrt...

 _From: my Zizi 3_

 _Luhan memintaku untuk menemaninya fitting baju. Aku minta maaf jika meminta Jongdae yang harus mengantarku. Aku tak berani mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Love ya~ #chu_

Aku tersenyum kecut membaca pesan istriku. Luhan sudah hampir fitting baju. Entah kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat hari ini. Kuregangkan tubuhku sejenak. Kulihat Suho dan Chanyeol ditemani Anne dan Steffie berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan dan iPad mereka. Wajah mereka juga terlihat frustasi dan kurang istirahat. Aku sedikit kasian pada mereka. Tapi mungkin saja partisipasi mereka dapat membantu.

Kala siang datang, Chen kembali dari perginya bersama Zitao. Mata kami bertemu dan dapat kulihat sorot mata Chen miris bercampur sedih. Apa yang terjadi pada istriku? Atau Luhan? Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menarik Chen keluar.

" Apa yang terjadi Chen?" tanyaku. " Apa Luhan sehancur itu? Dia...dia seperti mayat hidup Kris hyung! Tubuhnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat, matanya bengkak dan kantung mata menghiasi matanya yang indah. Entah kenapa aku sesak sendiri melihatnya" ucap Chen dengan suara bergetar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku memang belum bertemu Luhan sejak dia sampai ke Korea bersama Zitao. Aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Author P.O.V

[Mou doushite Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou

Ano koro no bokura no kokoro

Mou modoranai

Kangaeta (mou modoranai) kangaeta]

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sehun yang hendak kekamar mandi didekat pintu keluar mendengar semua ucapan Chen. Tubuhnya serasa lemas tak berdaya. Ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang hancur. Tetapi kekasihnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia cengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sakit. Menangis dalam diam.

"Ni yinggai yizhi dou zai wo shenbian (You should've always been by my side)" ucapnya lirih. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipinya. Diacaknya rambutnya frustasi. Dia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Laporan keuangan perusahaan Luhan masih banyak yang belum terhitung. Padahal dia sudah mengerahkan satu divisi milik perusahaan ayahnya untuk membantu. Bahkan keluarga Kris, Chanyeol, Chen bahkan Suho juga ikut membantu.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mendapatkanmu kembali" bisiknya lirih.

[Doushite Kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattandarou

Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo Kimi wo zutto

Boku no yuko ni iru hazu datta

Sono mama ni]

Hari pernikahan Luhan tiba. Semua teman-teman Luhan berkumpul diruang rias Luhan. Nyonya Annabeth dibantu Zitao merias Luhan secantik mungkin. Berusaha menutupi mata bengkak dan sayu milik Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihat eonnienya begitu hancur tak kuat menahan tangisnya berlari keluar mencari Chanyeolnya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Minseok menatap Luhan kosong. Mereka membayangkan seandainya ini terjadi pada mereka. Sementara Yixing sudah menangis dalam diam.

" I'm sorry Luhan. Mama sudah mencegah papamu sekuat mungkin. Tapi mama tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Maafkan mama" ucap Nyonya Annabeth. Wajah wanita paruh-baya itu terlihat sayu melihat anaknya akan menikahi orang yang tak dicintainya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong.

Zitao memegang erat tudung kepala yang akan dipakai Luhan. Berat hati dia akan memakaikannya pada sepupu iparnya ini. " Mempelai wanita harap keluar saat ini juga!" teriak seorang namja dari balik pintu. " Zi, pasangkan saja sekarang" ucap Luhan datar. " Ah...n...ne" jawab Zitao gugup. Dipasangkannya tudung kepala milik Luhan. Membuat sebuah kain putih tipis menutupi wajah Luhan.

" Luhan, tamu sudah menunggu. Ayo keluar" Kris tiba-tiba masuk kedalam. " Okay. Let's go!" lagi-lagi suara Luhan terlihat datar. Membuat Kris miris melihat adiknya itu. Luhan menggamit lengan Kris yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Luhan menolak ayahnya sendiri yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

[Sore demo Kimi ga boku no soba hanareteite mo

Eien ni Kimi ga shiawase de iru koto

Tada negatteru

Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikute mo

Sabishikutemo]

Luhan masuk bersama Kris. Teman-teman Luhan telah duduk manis disamping kekasihnya masing-masing. Terlihat Yixing dan Baekhyun masih menangis dipelukan kekasihnya. Luhan menatap kosong calon suaminya yang tersenyum—sok—manis itu. Kemudian dipalingkannya matanya kearah teman-temannya yang duduk rapi disisi kirinya. Tunggu kurang satu? Ah, namjanya atau lebih tepatnya mantan namjanya mulai hari ini, tidak datang. " Lebih baik dia tidak datang daripada aku melihatnya hancur disini" batin Luhan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan Luhan sampai dialtar. Kris melepaskan tangan Luhan lalu duduk disebelah Zitao. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa. Dalam hati dia juga merasa bersalah atas adiknya itu.

" Baiklah kita mulai acaranya. Kepada saudara Christopher Vladimir apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Luhan sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kalian?" tanya sang pendeta. " Ya,saya bersedia menerima Kim Luhan sebagai istri saya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kami" jawab Christopher mantap. Sang pendeta beralih menatap Luhan. "Lalu nona Kim Luhan, bersediakah kau menerima Christopher Vladimir sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kalian?" tanya sang pendeta. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Cukup lama dia terdiam. " Nona Kim Luhan?" tegur sang pendeta. Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. " N...n...ne saya bersedia menerima Christopher Vladimir sebagai suami saya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kami" jawab Luhan akhirnya. " Apakah ada yang keberatan?" tanya sang pendeta.

BRUAK!

" Saya keberatan" ujar seorang namja berjas putih bersih yang dipadukan dengan celana dengan warna yang sama. Namja itu terhalangi identitasnya oleh sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Namja itu berjalan hingga altar dan menarik tangan Luhan.

" Chritopher Vladimir, dengan ini pernikahanmu dengan Kim Luhan dibatalkan. Dan secara resmi anda ditahan dipenjara bersama ayah anda James Vladimir dengan tuduhan pemerasan dan pemalsuan data atas perusahaan Kim Coorporation. Bukti yang memperkuat adalah saudara tertua anda, Elizabeth Vladimir adalah mantan pegawai dari Kim Coorporation. Dan darinya lah anda mendapat akses data perusahaan terkait. Setelah itu anda memalsu semua datanya dan memasukkannya sebagai laporan akhir pada tuan Kim Sangjun. Sehingga beliau mengira dia rugi besar dan membutuhkan kucuran dana yang sangat besar. Dan saya Sehun dari Oh Coorporation menyatakan telah menyelidiki secara detail semua laporan itu. Tidak ada tangguhan yang lain" jelas namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Ditatapnya wajah namjanya yang terlihat begitu berantakan tapi terlihat serius. Christopher yang tak terima dengan perkataan Sehun meransek maju akan menghajar Sehun tapi dengan sigap ditahan oleh Kris, Chen, Suho dan Chanyeol. " Kau...! awas saja kau Sehun!" seru Christopher marah. " Aku tidak takut asal kau tahu. Perusahaan milik keluargaku 8x jauh lebih besar daripada milikmu. Dan juga perusahaanmu masuk dalam list anggota perusahaanku. Jadi aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaanmu kapan saja" ujar Sehun tegas. Terlihat raut wajah shock keluar dari wajah Christopher.

Kris, Chen, Suho, Chanyeol menyeret Christopher dari dalam gereja. Suasana dalam gereja sungguh ramai. Diluar gereja dua buah mobil polisi telah menunggu. Dengan segera mobil itu membawa Christopher pergi untuk dipenjara.

" Sehun-ah...bagaimana bisa kau menemukan itu semua? Padahal tadi pagi...tadi pagi laporan itu masih kacau balau" ucap Suho. Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Seminggu ini ada hal yang paling penting kulupakan dari semua laporan ini saking paniknya diriku. Semua laporan berkas ini pasti ada laporan dalam bentuk soft filenya. Dan bodohnya aku bahwa laporan keuangan yang sebenarnya akulah orang terakhir yang memegangnya untuk keperluan merger perusahaan. Setelah aku mengeceknya sesaat setelah kalian pergi dan mengetahui semua laporan ini palsu, aku menghubungi sekretaris Kang juga Jaehyo—sepupuku—dan memintanya merekap ini semua" jelas Sehun.

Semua member EXO terdiam menatap Sehun. Dalam hati mereka berkata. " Sehun benar-benar pintar. Pantas saja dia bisa mengurus 4 anak cabang perusahaan sekaligus tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa perusahaan-perusahaan itu Sehun sendiri yang mengelolanya" Aku salut padamu Sehun. Kau memang kebanggaan keluargamu" puji Kris. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis.

BRUUK!

" Sehun hyung! Gwaenchana?" seru semua orang serempak. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. " Sehun-ah...hunnie gwaenchana?" sekarang seorang yeoja terbalutkan gaun putih menyeruak masuk dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu dan menghampiri Sehun yang jatuh terduduk. Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung memeluk yeoja itu erat. Menghirup aroma manis bercampur aroma bayi khas yeoja itu.

" Bogoshippeo Luhan...jeongmal neomu bogoshippeo. Aku sungguh tersiksa saat mengetahui kau akan menikah dengan orang lain dan membatalkan pertunangan kita" bisik Sehun lirih. Luhan, yeoja tadi, meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sadar dan jatuh dibahu Sehun. Sehun sontak meregangkan pelukannya dan mengusap airmata Luhan. "Baby don't cry, tonight...Jiù dàng zuò méi fa sheng guò yi yàng" senandung Sehun singkat. Luhan tersenyum semanis mungkin demi Sehun.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Luhan. Dikecupnya bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan yang awalnya kaget sontak membalas kecupan Sehun dengan lumatan lembut. Tapi sesaat kemudian Luhan merasakan Sehun tak membalas ciumannya lagi dan tubuh Sehun mulai ambruk dipelukannya. " Hun-ah...Sehun-ah! Sehun... Sehuuuuun" teriak Luhan.

Sehun P.O.V

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati ruangan putih mengelilingiku. Kucoba untuk bangkit perlahan tetapi pening yang berat menghinggapi kepalaku. " Hun, kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara namja masuk ke gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati hyungku sedang mengupas buah jeruk kesukaannya. " Yang lain mana Jongdae hyung?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah. " Mereka sedang diruang rawat yang lain. Luhan pingsan sewaktu kau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Lalu Joonmyun hyung, Kris ge dan Jongin sedang makan dikafetaria Rumah Sakit" jelas Jongdae detail sambil memakan buah jeruk yang dia kupas tadi.

Aku bangun dari posisiku tidur dan duduk perlahan dibantu Jongdae. " Luhan sakit?" tanyaku. " Dia hanya shock dan kelelahan saja. Tadi dia sudah siuman kok. Makanya semua orang kesana. Mau kupanggilkan mereka untuk kesini?" tawar Jongdae. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. Jongdae hyung langsung keluar dari kamar rawatku. Sementara aku menghela nafas menatap keluar jendela. Mengingat beberapa masalah yang baru saja terjadi mendadak akhir-akhir ini pada hubunganku dan Luhan. Juga merutuki kebodohanku yang lupa jika data perusahaan keluarga Luhan ada ditanganku. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Yixing noona sehingga aku menjadi pelupa, batinku.

Author P.O.V

Tanpa Sehun sadari, seorang yeoja berbalut baju Rumah sakit sama seperti dirinya masuk ke ruang rawat inapnya menggunakan kursi roda. Sebuah infus tertancap di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan pucat. Tetapi tak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikannya. Saat sampai disamping ranjang Sehun digenggamnya tangan sang namja.

" Hunhun..." panggilnya. Sontak Sehun menoleh kearah yeoja tadi. " Luhan..." lirihnya. Yeoja tadi tersenyum manis. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Luhan. Dipeluknya erat kekasih yang dirindukannya itu. Seakan tak mau melepasnya untuk kedua kalinya.

" Bogoshippeo... nan jeongmal bogoshippeunde. Aku benar-benar takut saat itu. Aku takut benar-benar kehilangan dirimu. Dan betapa bodohnya diriku yang lupa akan data perusahaanmu" isak Sehun. Luhan membelai lembut surai ikal kekasihnya itu. " Meiyou Sehunnie. Aku bersyukur kau datang tepat waktu. Aku bersyukur karna kau menyelamatkanku layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri yang dalam kekangan iblis. Xie xie Sehun ge" ucap Luhan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya sejenak dan menatap Luhan. Sementara Luhan menghapus airmata Sehun. " Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Wo fei chang ai ni" ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Mempersempit jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Saling menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. " Wo ye ai ni Luhan" balas Sehun disela ciuman mereka. Kemudian kembali saling memagut satu sama lain.

" Whoaaaa... aku tidak melihat! Aku tidak melihat Sehun berciuman dengan Luhan!" dua buah teriakan yang berasal dari Jongin dan Chanyeol itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun melepas pagutan mereka masing-masing dan memalingkan wajahnya malu. Kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa.

 _The Engagement_

Seminggu setelah Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari Rumah Sakit, mereka berdua disibukkan banyak hal. Sehun disibukkan dengan kuliah dan perusahaan. Sementara Luhan disibukkan dengan kuliah dan persiapan pertunangan mereka.

Pertunangan? Ya, setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Kim Sangjun dan Oh Yeonsu, tetap sepakat melanjutkan perjodohan anak mereka. Dan sekarang Luhan yang paling banyak kerepotannya. Mulai dari mencari salon untuk perawatan, event organizer, makanan untuk acara pertunangan, gaun(bahkan Sehun awalnya ingin meminta Luhan agar dia dibantu memilihkan tuxedo juga dan langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Luhan), dan juga tata make up saat hari H nanti.

Sementara untuk urusan cincin Luhan meminta Sehun yang memilihkan. " Agar surprise" kata Luhan saat itu.

Empat hari sebelum hari H, Luhan dan Sehun dijadwalkan untuk fitting baju yang akan mereka pakai. Dan juga mereka harus mengecek dekorasi tempat untuk pertunangan nanti. Pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan di sebuah taman dekat kolam renang di Hotel milik Wu Corporation.

Luhan memasuki butik tempatnya fitting baju diikuti oleh Sehun. Minseok sang perancang baju sekaligus sahabat dekat Luhan, langsung menyambut kedua pasangan itu dengan heboh.

" Astaga Luhaaaaaaaan~ sungguh kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun hasil designku pribadi. Aku mendesignnya sesuai dengan stylemu yang polos dan imut itu. Dan untuk monsieur Oh terhormat hamba telah mendesignkan tuxedo yang indah untuk anda" ucap Minseok diselingi candaan di akhir.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Sebuah kehormatan memakai tuxedo buatanmu nona Kim. Ataukah harus kusebut Nyonya KIM?" goda Sehun membuat Minseok tersipu malu.

" Sudah cepat fitting baju kalian sekarang dan beri komentar pada baju kalian nanti!" Minseok mendorong sepasang kekasih itu untuk fitting.

Tak lama berselang mereka berdua keluar dengan baju hasil design Minseok. Luhan memakai gaun terusan tanpa lengan berwarna pink dengan bagian bawah mengembang selayaknya baju putri kerajaan dengan hiasan ornamen bunga sakura. Sedangkan Sehun memakai setelan tuxedo serba hitam yang membuat badan tegapnya tercetak sangat gagah.

Minseok berdecak kagum melihat pasangan ini. " Sungguh kalian melebihi ekspektasiku! Kalian... kalian sungguh cocok dengan pakaian itu!" puji Minseok. "Ini semua karena designmu Seokkie" ucap Luhan. " Aniyaaaa~ baju itu memang sangat pas! Oh semoga Tuhan benar-benar memberkati kalian nantinya" doa Minseok. Sepasang kekasih itu hanya tersenyum mengamini.

Tak terasa hari H acara pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun sudah tiba. Kedua pasangan ini tengah bersiap untuk acara yang akan dimulai pukul 6 nanti. Sehun mulai merasa tidak sabar dengan acara pertunangannya.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun! Kau hanya akan bertunangan bukan menikah! Baru bertunangan saja kau sudah begini. Apalagi saat menikah nanti?" omel Chanyeol. "Tapi hyung aku gugup! Bagaimana kalau aku terpeleset? Bagaimana kalau cincin yang akan aku pasangkan menjadi licin dan jatuh menggelinding ke arah tamu?" panik Sehun.

BUAAAK!

Kris melempari Sehun menggunakan bantal. "Kau berlebihan Sehun-ah! Kau bahkan sekarang lebih panik daripada saat aku melangsungkan pernikahanku dahulu" omel Kris. Sementara Sehun hanya manyun menanggapi.

" Oh Sehun kau sudah ditunggu dibawah! Tamu juga sudah banyak yang datang" panggil Joonmyun. Sehun mendesah pasrah dan turun ke bawah diikuti teman-temannya.

Sehun sudah berdiri disamping eommanya dan menyapa rekan bisnis maupun saudara yang datang dari jauh. Saat ini mereka tengah menunggu Luhan yang masih berdandan. Tak lama berselang Baekhyun turun dan mengabarkan bahwa Luhan akan segera turun ke bawah.

Sehun menantikan turunnya Luhan di dekat tangga. Tak berselang lama terlihat Zitao menggandeng Luhan menuruni tangga satu per satu. Mencoba membantu Luhan untuk turun tanpa gugup dan membuat pertunangannya dengan Oh Sehun gagal lagi. Ketika sampai dihadapan Sehun, Tao memberikan tangan Luhan untuk Sehun genggam.

" Kuserahkan Luhan padamu Sehun. Dan genggam tangannya dengan erat Oh Sehun agar dia tidak lepas lagi" goda Zitao disertai kerlingan pada matanya. " Pasti nyonya muda WU" balas Sehun.

Sehun menggandeng Luhan menuju panggung kecil yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melangsungkan pemasangan cincin. Luhan tersenyum manis saat berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hanya bertunangan saja rasanya begitu meletup-letup di hati. Sungguh hari ini Luhan merasakan hal yang paling membahagiakan dihidupnya.

Sehun dengan perlahan mulai memasukkan cincin emas polos dengan bertahtakan berlian berkilauan di jari manis Luhan. Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Setelah Sehun memasangkan cincin, giliran Luhan yang memasang cincin di jari Sehun. Walau sempat gugup, beruntunglah Luhan dapat memasangkan cincin itu dengan lancar. Sungguh Luhan mensyukuri nikmat yang di dapatnya hari ini. Apalagi setelah semua masalah terselesaikan.

 _ **Hari ini 14 Februari, Kim Luhan dan Oh Sehun,telah resmi bertunangan. Dan Luhan mencatatnya sebagai salah satu hari yang membahagiakan untuknya.**_

 _The Wedding_

Seorang namja berjas putih berdiri didepan altar lagi-lagi dengan perasaan gelisah seperti saat mereka bertunangan dahulu. Menunggu sang calon mempelai yang akan berdiri disampingnya. Ditatapnya keluarga yang berada di kursi sebelah kiri sepasang dan teman-temannya di kursi kanan. Namja itu, Oh Sehun, tersenyum saat yeojanya, Kim Luhan, mulai masuk dan berjalan altar bersama sang ayah. Luhan sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih dengan ekor gaun menjuntai mengiringi langkahnya menuju Oh Sehun. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dari sang ayah dan membawanya ke altar.

" Baiklah kita mulai acaranya. Tuan Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Luhan sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kalian?" tanya sang pendeta. " Ya,saya bersedia menerima Kim Luhan sebagai istri saya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kami" ucap Sehun. " Lalu nona Kim Luhan, bersediakah kau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kalian?" tanya pendeta tadi pada Luhan. " Ya, saya bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suami saya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, hingga akhir hidup kami" jawab Luhan. " Sekarang kalian sah dimata Tuhan. Silahkan pasangan pengantin boleh berciuman" ujar sang pendeta.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan perlahan mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Dikecupnya bibir Luhan lembut tapi dalam. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga akhirnya Kris dan Zitao berdeham cukup keras yang membuat kedua pasangan itu melepas ciuman mereka satu sama lain. Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh bersama. " Ik hou van jou nyonya Oh. Wo ai ni. Aishiteru. Saranghae" bisik Sehun ke telinga Luhan. " Nado tuan Oh"

 _At garden party..._

" Baiklah sekarang adalah acara dimana sang pengantin wanita melemparkan karangan bunganya. Karena acara pelemparan buket ini acara khusus untuk teman-teman Sehun, silahkan semua teman-teman Sehun maju kedepan bersama dengan yeojachingu kalian. Dan semua teman-teman Sehun pasti membawa yeojachingu kalian bukan? Kecuali Kris dan Zitao tentunya karena mereka sudah menikah" tanya sang MC yang kebetulan adalah Jaehyo, sepupu Luhan.

" Kyungie-ah kajja kita harus dapatkan buket itu!" seru Jongin antusias. " Jangan sampai kalah dari Jongin, !" desis Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi kekasihnya itu. " Oke semua sudah berkumpul. Kami hitung dari 3! 3...2...1!"

Bruuk!

Buket itu jatuh ditangan sepasang couple yang serempak menengadahkan salah satu telapak tangannya. Dan mereka merupakan pasangan yang paling sering Sehun cibir. Pasangan kopi dan susu, yaitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sementara kedua orang yang menerima buket itu masih melongo heran. " Waaa! Kim Jongin akan menikah! Pantas saja perut Do Kyungsoo mulai membuncit!" seru Sehun cukup keras.

BUUGH!

Kyungsoo melemparkan boneka angry birdnya kearah si pengantin pria dan sukses mengenai wajahnya. " Ya! Appo noona!" rengek Sehun. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya ketaman yang tak jauh dari tempat pesta mereka.

" Ada apa Hunnie?" tanya Luhan. " Kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku dulu saat hampir tak bertunangan denganmu? Aku seperti orang yang tak bernyawa dan tak bertenaga. Setiap hari merindukan aku berupaya agar kita kembali bersatu. Dan hari ini semua pengorbanan itu terbayarkan oleh pernikahan kita dan buah hati kita nanti. Wo ai ni(aku mencintaimu). Wo zhen de ai ni(aku sangat mencintaimu), Kim Luhan" ujar Sehun. "Wo ye ai ni(aku juga mencintaimu), Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan.

 _ **Dan hari ini, pada tanggal 15 April, Luhan dan Sehun telah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di YIZI Hotel.**_

 _The First Night_

Malam setelah pesta resepsi, Sehun dan Luhan tampak gugup satu sama lain di kamar. Saat ini Sehun tampak hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengannya dan celana panjang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memakai lingerie tipis.

Keduanya tampak bingung ingin memulai percakapan atau kegiatan malam pertama seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sehun akhirnya mencoba memecah keheningan. "Hannie...apa kau lelah saat ini?" tanya Sehun. "Eum sedikit Hun-ah... Wae... Waeyo?" jawab Luhan. "Eum... bolehkah... bolehkah kita mulai malam pertama kita sebagai suami-istri?" tanya Sehun yang di jawab dengan anggukan malu-malu Luhan.

Sehun langsung saja meraup bibir manis Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Di lumatnya bibir Luhan dengan ganas seakan-akan dia akan kehilangan kenikmatannya jika Sehun melepaskannya. Tangan Sehun pun mulai bergerak mengerayangi tubuh Luhan dan melucuti lingerie yang Luhan pakai hingga Luhan dalam sekejap sudah tak berbusana.

Sementara bibirnya bertaut dengan bibir Luhan, tangan kanan Sehun menyentuh buah dada Luhan dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Awalnya Sehun memainkan payudara Luhan dengan lembut, tapi lama kelamaan dia meningkatkan ritme permainannya. Tubuh Luhan merespon sentuhan Sehun dengan bergerak-gerak sedikit. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Luhan. Sehun mencumbui Luhan di sana, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark berwarna lebam. Tangannya memainkan nipple Luhan bergantian. Dia tersenyum kecil, merasa bahagia karena telah sah menyentuh bagian tubuh Luhan yang dari dulu hanya bisa dibayangkannya. Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan mendesah-desah pelan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mencium puncak dada kiri Luhan yang mengeras seperti buah stroberi dan meremas-remas dada kanan Luhan. Payudara Luhan besar, kencang dan kenyal. Membuat Sehun betah berlama-lama bermain dengan organ itu.

"Emmhh… aaarghh..," suara itu keluar dari mulut Luhan. Meningkatkan gairah Sehun.

Permaian Sehun di dada Luhan semakin intens. Sebagai upaya untuk membuat gadis itu terangsang juga. Sehun ganti mengulum nipple kanan Luhan yang belum sempat disentuh oleh lidah dan bibirnya. Perlahan tangan kanan Sehun turun ke pinggang Luhan lalu ke pinggul dan pahanya. Dia mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam Luhan yang membuat kaki Luhan melebar. Saat jari Sehun menyentuh bagian terluar kewanitaan Luhan.

Dengan lihai Sehun kembali membelai tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Membuat Luhan mulai terbawa oleh suasana. Sehun mencoba masuk ke bibir Luhan agar membuka dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah Luhan sementara tangannya tak henti membelai. Akhirnya Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk ke sana. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang asing di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, terbakar gairah.

Semakin intens permainan lidah mereka, Luhan semakin rileks menerimanya. Lidah Sehun menjelajahi mulut mungil Luhan. Berusaha mencicip lebih rasa gadis itu. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Sehun memainkan dada Luhan, memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut namun mampu menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa untuk Luhan. Ada sesuatu dalam tubuh Luhan yang meletup-letup dan ingin dikeluarkan menyebabkan dia merasa temperature ruangan sudah tidak normal. Dia juga ingin merasakan kulit Sehun. Sehun mempercepat pijatannya di payudara Luhan. Pijatan itu berubah menjadi remasan seiring nafsu Sehun semakin menanjak. Karena perlakuan Sehun, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bawah perutnya. Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan saat sadar kalau gadis itu sedang ngos-ngosan. Namun tangannya masih aktif bermain di dada Luhan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kabur. Sehun menyadari kalau Luhan nafsunya sudah bangun.

Sehun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyum misterius. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Perlahan Sehun bangkit lalu melucuti kaosnya dan hanya menyisakan celana dan pakaian dalam yang menutupi kejantanannya. Wajah Luhan memerah menyaksikan pemandangan tubuh atletis Sehun dari dekat. Tanpa ia sadari Luhan memalingkan wajah menghindari pandangan Sehun dan mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jujur saja, Luhan tidak begitu nyaman telanjang di depan orang apalagi ini Sehun, namja yang begitu dicintainya. Bukannya Luhan tidak percaya dengan Sehun tapi dia belum mampu untuk bertelanjang di bawah tatapan elang Sehun yang mengintimidasinya. Sehun tahu ini hal baru untuk Luhan makanya gadis itu ketakutan. Sehun sendiri tidak menyangka Luhan sepolos ini. Ya tapi maklum saja, ini kali pertama Luhan telanjang di depan namja dan disentuh sedemikian rupa.

Sehun kembali berada di atas tubuh Luhan, menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap tubuh seksi istrinya itu. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sementara tangannya membimbing tangan Luhan untuk menyentuhnya juga. Sehun memosisikan lututnya diantara paha Luhan agar Luhan melebarkan kakinya. Ciuman Sehun turun ke lehernya. Menjilat dan mengigit-gigit kecil leher jenjang Luhan untuk beberapa saat sampai terdengar desahan gadis itu. Lalu Sehun melahap payudara kanan Luhan dengan lapar sampai terdengar suaranya. Sehun menyingkirkan lututnya, jemarinya menyentuh bagian paling sensitive Luhan. Saat jari Sehun mulai mengelus-elus bibir vaginanya yang hangat, Luhan menahan napas.

"Sudah basah ya?" kata Sehun singkat seraya meneruskan permainannya.

Sementara mulut Sehun menghisap payudara Luhan bergantian, jari-jarinya memainkan lipatan-lipatan kewanitaan Luhan. Kaki Luhan melebar seiring permainan Sehun. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat saat satu dua jari Sehun masuk ke liang perawan gadis itu. Luhan sedikit merasa perih saat jari Sehun masuk.

"Errrgghhh… hun..hun.. ahhh," Luhan mendesah saat dua jari Sehun yang berada di vaginanya bergerak-gerak. Sehun menyusuri dada Luhan dengan lidahnya. Tubuh Luhan menegang.

Sempit dan kencang sekali, dua jari Sehun dihimpit dinding vagina Luhan. Sehun mengaduknya pelan-pelan, mengirimkan sensasi yang menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Luhan mengelus-elus punggung dan lengan Sehun yang berotot. Sehun merasakan liang Luhan semakin basah saja. Dia mengeluarkan dua jarinya lalu memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam vagina Luhan. Membuat Luhan meringis sedikit karena rasanya lumayan perih. Luhan merasakan vaginanya sangat penuh dan berdenyut-denyut. Sedari tadi Luhan mendesah-desah karena perlakuan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Sehun menyukai suara desahan Luhan. Membuatnya ingin meningkatkan ritme permainannya. Sehun memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya. Membuat tubuh Luhan bergerak-gerak hilang kendali.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgghhhh, Sehunnieeeee….,"

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun mengaduk-aduk vagina Luhan, cairan Luhan keluar. Perasaan baru menyergap Luhan, perasaan nikmat yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tanpa disadarinya, napas Luhan tersengal. Tubuhnya mulai lemas. Yang jelas perbuatan Sehun tadi memberikan efek luar biasa untuknya. Tapi ini belum cukup! Pikir Luhan. Dia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menjilat cairan yang membasahi ketiga jarinya.

Lidah Sehun bergerak ke bawah. Menciumi perut Luhan sejenak lalu semakin ke bawah sampai pada bagian lembut diantara paha Luhan. Lembut, hangat dan manis. Telunjuk Sehun menekan-nekan klitoris Luhan, membuat Luhan mengerang keenakan. Tak lama kemudian jari Sehun digantikan sesuatu yang basah dan kasar. Lidah Sehun. Erangan Luhan menjadi-jadi. Antara geli dan nikmat. Sebentar Sehun menyentuh klitoris Luhan dengan lidahnya, dia mendongak untuk melihat keadaan Luhan. Gadis itu hanya terbaring pasrah dengan ekspresi yang tak-tergambarkan. Yang jelas Luhan sama bernafsunya dengan Sehun saat ini. Sehun tahu itu. Lalu mata Sehun jatuh pada apa yang ada di depannya, organ vital Luhan. Sekarang sudah berwarna kemerahan dan luar biasa basah. Mengeluarkan cairan akibat klimaksnya tadi.

"Giliranku ya?" Sehun mengusap bibirnya sebelum membuka celana panjang dan celana dalamnya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun menyodorkan penisnya yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melempar pandangan bertanya pada Sehun. Menanggapi pertanyaan tak langsung Luhan, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membimbingnya bagaimana memperlakukan barang pria yang sudah mengeras dan butuh dimanjakan itu. Sekejap kemudian Luhan sudah memegang batang kemaluan Sehun dengan salah satu tangannya atas bimbingan Sehun. Luhan blank sejenak karena baru pertama dia memegang bagian paling rahasia dari seorang namja. Lalu Luhan mengocok penis Sehun pelan.

Didesak keinginan liarnya yang entah dari mana, Luhan mengocok penis Sehun dengan lebih cepat. Lalu Luhan menjilati permukaan penis Sehun. Membuat Sehun merem melek dan mengerang pelan. Luhan mengulum penis Sehun dan memainkan twinballs-nya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Penis Sehun penuh di mulut mungil Luhan. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur.

"Luhan-ah…aaahh…kau…," Sehun berceracau tidak jelas sambil memegangi kepala Luhan.

Tidak berapa lama, Luhan merasakan penis Sehun menjadi lebih besar lalu semacam cairam menyembur di dalam mulut Luhan. Membuatnya refleks melepaskan penis Sehun. Mulut Luhan penuh dengan cairan sperma Sehun sampai pipinya menggembung. Padahal tadi sudah sedikit tertelan. Dia tidak tahu harus menelannya atau bagaimana. Rasanya sangat tidak enak, pikir Luhan awalnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Luhan jadi menyukainya. Sehun meraih kepala Luhan lalu menyambar bibir Luhan. Membantu Luhan untuk menghabiskan carian itu. Setelah habis, Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Keduanya sudah dikendalikan nafsu. Namun ciuman dalam itu hanya berlangsung singkat.

Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan. Memastikan kalau Luhan sudah benar-benar siap menerimanya. Ya, Luhan sudah siap. Sehun menggesekkan kepala penisnya dengan vagina Luhan untuk menggoda yeoja itu. Luhan mendesah keras tanda protes. Sehun memutuskan untuk memasukkan penisnya pelan-pelan. Mengingat Luhan masih virgin dan takut menyakitinya. Perlahan penis Sehun menembus pertahanan Luhan. Lalu Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhhhh," yeoja itu menjerit. "Sakit…Sehun-aaaah… sakit…," Luhan mengubur kukunya di bahu dan punggung Sehun. Dia memeluk Sehun erat. Darah segar dari liang Luhan menodai seprai.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Kesakitan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang robek saat benda besar, hangat, keras dan panjang memasuki vaginanya. Sementara Sehun mulai menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman lagi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya.

"Tenang, Chagiya… sakitnya hanya sebentar," bisik Sehun saat hendak mengendus leher Luhan.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan yang tubuhnya masih kaku mempererat pelukannya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada Luhan, memijat dan meremas payudara Luhan. Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. Bibirnya membuka, menerima lidah Sehun yang siap mengaduk-aduk mulutnya. Luhan pun memasukkan lidahnya di mulut Sehun. Mereka berperang lidah. Tangan Sehun berada di tubuh Luhan. Membelai dan merayu. Membantu Luhan beradaptasi dengan penis Sehun. Perlahan Luhan rileks lagi. Sehun sendiri merasakan penisnya dihimpit oleh dinding vagina Luhan yang sempit dengan nikmat. Seperti dipijat saking sempitnya.

Atas dasar nafsu menggebu, Sehun menggerakkan penisnya pelan di dalam vagina Luhan yang mulai terbiasa. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur menimbulkan gesekan antara permukaan penis Sehun dan dinding vagina Luhan. Luhan mencakar punggung Sehun saat merasakan gerakan itu. Perih. Sementara itu Sehun malah merasa nikmat. Dengan bibir masih saling terkunci, Sehun mempercepat gerakannya.

Luhan merasakan rasa perih itu perlahan sirna, digantikan gesekan-gesekan nikmat di dinding vaginanya. Nafsu Luhan mulai bangun lagi setelah tadi dirubuhkan karena peristiwa robeknya selaput dara. Ditambah lagi lidah Sehun yang menghantarkan kenikmatan dan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal Sehun di payudaranya. Sentuhan Sehun seperti sengatan listrik di kulitnya. Mengejutkan. Membuatnya mendesah tapi suaranya tenggelam oleh ciuman Sehun. Luhan melingkarkan kakinya erat di pinggul Sehun.

Sehun menggenjot tubuh Luhan lebih cepat karena respon dari tubuh Luhan yang mengisyaratkan penerimaan. Luhan juga ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sehun. Dengan begitu sensasinya lebih menyenangkan. Kedua orang itu mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas dari mulut mereka.

"Aaaahh…aaaahhh…ppalli Sehun… faster..fast…ther…," Luhan menuntut Sehun agar lebih meningkatkan ritme permainan.

Sehun menurutinya. Juga karena nafsunya juga hampir mencapai puncak. Sehun bergerak keluar masuk jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Membuat gesekan-gesekan itu semakin nikmat. Tubuhnya disiram kenikmatan. Rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Sehun membuatnya hampir gila. Napasnya memburu seiring rasa yang bermuara pada penisnya itu memuncak. Luhan memeluk Sehun lebih erat seiring bertambahnya kecepatan Sehun. Hasratnya juga hampir mencapai puncak. Gerakan Sehun tersebut menimbulkan nikmat yang luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kini mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku…mau keluar… Luhan-ahh."

Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan spremanya di dalam rahim Luhan. Sehun keluar lebih dulu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pegangannya terhadap tubuh Luhan semakin kuat, dan keluar desahan panjang dari mulutnya, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh."

"Aaahh…na..do.. hunnaaaah…. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun saat hasratnya mencapai puncak dan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia ngos-ngosan. Luhan merasakan cairan Sehun hangat di rahimnya saat dia juga keluar.

"Saranghae, Sehunnie" bisik Luhan setelah mencapai puncak.

Sehun ambruk diatas tubuh Luhan yang lemas. Mereka berdua sudah klimaks. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka mengatur nafas agar bisa bangun lagi. Sehun tersenyum puas, malam ini benar-benar daebak. Akhirnya dia bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Ditambah lagi dia juga memperoleh kepuasan dari tubuh Luhan yang indah. Kepuasan yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

 _ **Akhirnya si polos Luhan keperawanannya telah direnggut atau lebih tepatnya dibobol oleh suaminya, si dingin Oh Sehun.**_

 _The First Baby_

Hampir setahun pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun berlangsung. Luhan pun tengah hamil tua saat ini. Walau sesungguhnya yang banyak menderita atas kehamilan Luhan adalah Sehun. Sehun harus menanggung segala ngidam, morning sick dan lemah karena terlalu sering muntah. Pekerjaannya juga banyak terganggu karena kejadian yang dialaminya itu.

 _Flashback when Luhan 3months pregnant_

Pagi itu Sehun bangun dengan mendadak ketika dia merasakan mual yang begitu menyebalkan. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di wastafel. Yang anehnya perutnya masih mual tetapi tidak ada satu pun isi perut nya yang keluar. Hanya cairan berwarna kuning bening yang keluar. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak memiliki maag dan dia selalu makan teratur.

Luhan yang baru bangun menghampiri Sehun. " Waeyo hunnie?" tanya Luhan. "Perutku mual tetapi ketika muntah tidak satu pun makanan yang keluar" keluh Sehun. "Mungkin kau ngidam... aku belum bilang ya kalau aku hamil sudah dua bulan kemarin?" ujar Luhan polos. Sehun melongo. Antara senang, shock juga merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lagi lancar. " Gomawo sayang gomawooooo! Tapi mengapa aku yang morning sick?" tanya Sehun. " Mollaaa~ kata dokter mungkin anak kita akan dekat denganmu dan laki-laki!" ujar Luhan ceria. Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah.

 _Flashback 5month 's Luhan Pregnant_

"Luuuuuu~ bisakah kau ke kantor membawakan bekal kimbap dan choco bubble? Aku ingin sekali makan itu" rengek Sehun di telfon. Chanyeol yang sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di kantor Sehun mengernyit aneh. Sungguh dia belum pernah melihat Sehun yang sekarang. "Ternyata kekuatan istri hamil memang berbeda" gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum geli.

 _Back to present_

Saat ini Sehun tengah menemani Luhan bersalin. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya agar Luhan kuat dalam proses mengejan. Mereka berdua sudah sangat menantikan kelahiran calon jagoan mereka.

Luhan sudah mengejan sekuat tenaga hingga dia merasa tenaga telah terkuras habis. Dia menoleh kearah Sehun dengan nafas terengah. "Sehun-ah...aku lelah... aku sudah tidak kuat..." lirih Luhan. Sehun mulai panik. " Kau harus kuat sayang.. ku mohon bertahanlah untuk anak kita. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia kan?" ujar Sehun. Wajah Sehun sudah berurai airmata. Luhan yang melihat Sehun mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa dan mengejan sekuat tenaga hingga sang jagoan keluarga kecil itu keluar dan mengeluarkan tangis yang kencang,

" Gomawo Luhan-ah...gomawoooo~ terima kasih kau mau bertahan dan berjuang untuk bayi kecil kita" lirih Sehun. "Gwaenchana Sehun-ah~ maafkan aku yang hampir menyerah untuk Oh Haowen~" ucap Luhan seraya mengusap pipi basah Sehun.

Dokter menghampiri kedua manusia itu sambil membawa Haowen. "Ini nyonya putra tampan anda. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan appanya" ujar sang dokter. Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum. Setelah sang dokter undur diri, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan kening Haowen.

" Terima kasih Tuhan kau memberiku dua malaikat yang akan menemaniku dan menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Gomawo Oh Luhan~ Gomawo Oh Haowen" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dan Haowen.

END

Author: Kiseopielovers

Line id:kheekim


End file.
